Enticing Tyson
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Max has a new puppy and he explains to Tyson how to entice him. Little do they know, Kai is also listening very intently. Could enticing Tyson really be as easy as enticing the puppy? Kai's about to find out. - TyKa. Hints of MaRe. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Sorry if the ending is a little rushed, but c'mon, gimme a break, the thing is waaay long! lol. And it took me forever to do so I think I did pretty good. Anyway, rushed or not, I think you'll all be happy with the ending! ^+^

**Warning: **this is a yaoi story (meaning boyxboy). If you don't like that, turn back now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade of any of the characters... though, like the rest of you, I insanely wish I did.

* * *

"Aw man! Why won't he come to me? I bet he hates me! He just met me and he already hates me!"  
Max laughed as he watched Tyson sulk on the floor, trying in vain to convince Max's new puppy to like him. The tiny dog was simply sitting on his haunches and starring at the blunette curiously.  
"Naw, he doesn't hate you Ty, you just gotta know how to entice him, that's all. Watch."  
Max reached over to the end table, next to the couch he was on, and pulled a dog treat from the box sitting atop it. He then lowered his hand to the dog's level and whistled.  
"Here boy, come here boy!"  
The little black and white puppy turned to Max and barked happily when he saw what the blonde was holding. He then ran over to him and jumped for the treat but Max pulled it away.  
"Uh-uh! That's not what I taught you. Sit boy!"  
The dog sat down, his tail wagging at a blinding speed.  
"Good boy." Max praised, giving the puppy the treat. The dog took it nicely and trotted off away from them all to enjoy it on his own.  
Max looked back at Tyson and smiled.  
"Wanna try?"  
Tyson nodded.  
"Yea I guess.. nothing else has worked."  
Max laughed and shook his head, then pulled out another treat and tossed it to Tyson.  
The little dog watched it with his eyes, then scarfed down his own and bounded up to Tyson, barking pleadingly.  
Tyson grinned.  
"You want this? You _really_ want this? OK. Sit boy."  
The dog sat and barked, his tongue lolling out playfully. Tyson grinned happily and gave the puppy the treat.  
"Good boy!" He repeated, petting the dog happily. This time the dog didn't run off but instead stayed at Tyson's feet and let himself be petted while he ate.  
Max grinned, happy for his friend.  
"See Ty, like I said; you just gotta know how to entice him, that's all. Puppies like to be fed and played with, they need a lot of attention and like to be playful. It's different for all pets, you just gotta know what they want and need."  
Max then looked down at Ray, who's head was resting in his lap with closed eyes, and grinned wide.  
"Like cats for example. Cats like to be spoiled and pampered."  
The blonde demonstrated as he softly ran his fingers through ebony hair as his other hand caressed a pointed ear.  
From his lap, Ray very nearly purred, causing Max's grin to widen and Tyson to stifle a laugh.  
"See." Max said playfully.  
Ray opened an eye and gave Max a toothy grin.  
"Well aren't you the expert." He purred.  
Max laughed a little and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the white tiger's lips.

Kai watched the whole scene before him with interest, pretending to appear bored and indifferent. He sat quietly in his spot on his armchair and eyed Tyson carefully. The blunette was too caught up in playing with the puppy to even notice he had an audience._  
"You just gotta know how to entice him, that's all."_  
Max's words rang in Kai's ear._  
"Hmm.... Entice him.... entice him.... entice Tyson."_  
Kai couldn't help but grin at this. Could enticing Tyson be as easy as Max had enticed his puppy... or his _kitty_?  
Kai looked back at Max and Ray and observed them for a few moments. Max was still caressing Ray's super-sensitive ears and running fingers through his long hair -- hair he had managed to release from it's wrap and ties._  
"Hmmm...."_ Kai thought, looking back to Tyson. Tyson liked food and treats, and he was playful. And who didn't like to be pampered and spoiled? Could it really be that easy?  
Just then, something broke Kai from his reverie, making him once again turn towards the couch Max and Ray occupied.

Ray sat up and tied his now loose hair with a single tie at the nape of his neck. He then picked up Max's hands and stood up, gently tugging at the blonde's hands encouragingly.  
"C'mon Maxie, I know how to entice my pets too."  
Max grinned wide as he got up from the couch and let Ray lead him away, looking over his shoulder at Tyson as he left.  
"Hey Ty, can you watch Domino for me a while? Please?"  
Tyson grinned and nodded.  
"Sure Max. Have fun!" He replied with a playful wink.  
Max grinned again and finally disappeared with Ray.

Kai looked back at the blunette once again. Tyson was already consumed with the puppy again and still didn't realise Kai was watching him._  
"Hmm... What does Tyson like?" _Kai thought absently. He shifted through a few thoughts but continuously discarded them all. Tyson liked everything -- at least when it came to food. That made it all the more difficult. He couldn't use any old thing, it had to be something special, something spectacular.  
Kai cursed in his head colorfully. He didn't know how to cook fancy meals. Sure, he knew enough to survive if he had to, but nothing special. What about treats? Tyson liked candy and such, but he wasn't a huge fanatic like Max. If Kai gave Tyson candy, the blunette certainly wouldn't eat it, he'd most likely think it was some sort of trick or joke.  
What about being pampered? How was he suppose to spoil and pamper Tyson? Did Tyson like spas and massages? Did he like people tending on him?  
Kai shook his head. No, those were all girly things.... though the massage wasn't such a bad idea, even if Kai enjoyed the thought more than Tyson.  
Kai sighed lightly and stood up. He'd deffinatly need some help.

Kai walked right past Tyson, who still hadn't even registered his presence, and walked to Ray's room. Once there he knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. After a few moments, he received one.  
"Come in."  
Kai opened the door and stepped inside. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it again and quickly ducked back out of the room.  
"Oh God! Sorry!" Kai spat quickly, feeling a hot flush burning his cheeks.  
Kai heard Ray and Max laugh lightly from inside.  
"We're not naked Kai." Ray said in amusement.  
"Yea." Max added, still laughing lightly. "Come in, don't act like you've never seen a little skin before."  
Max and Ray looked at each other, realizing how that statement had sounded and burst into laughter.  
"Well... he probably hasn't!" Ray snorted through laughter.  
"No, you're probably right!"  
Kai felt his cheeks burn hotter and set a scowl on his face. He turned in the doorway and began to storm off.  
"Forget it!" He growled angrily. "I don't know why I thought you two idiots could help anyway!"  
Max and Ray exchanged another look, then looked out after Kai's retreating form guiltily.  
"Hey, come back Kai! We're sorry!" Max called after his captain.  
"It was only suppose to be a joke." Ray added guiltily. "But I guess it wasn't very funny to you was it?"  
Kai stopped and snorted indignantly, looking over his shoulder with a glare at his younger teammates.  
"Gee. Whatever gave you that idea?" His cold voice replied sarcastically.  
Max patted the foot of the bed and gave Kai a smile.  
"We're sorry Kai. Really. Please, come here and tell us what you came for."

Kai looked forward again and sighed, and after a few moments, he turned around and walked back to the room. He entered Ray's room and walked over to the bed and sat on the spot Max had patted, doing his best to ignore the awkwardness he felt at seeing his two teammates half-naked in the bed together, even though they'd said they weren't completely.  
Kai rested his elbows on his knees and let his hands dangle between them, choosing to stare at them instead of his friends.  
"I uh.... I was wondering something..."  
Max and Ray eyed Kai with interest.  
"OK?" Max said encouragingly.  
"What were you wondering?" Ray added.  
Kai looked up and starred at the wall before him.  
"Max, you said earlier that to entice a.. pet.. you have to know what it wants and needs and whatever, right?"  
Max tilted his head to one side in confusion.  
"Um... yea? I didn't really think you were paying attention to that..... anyway, what about it?"  
Kai heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Well.. how are you supposed to know what it wants or needs?"  
Max placed a thoughtful finger to his cheek.  
"Well, the only reason I know what I do is because when I was in America, I used to go with my friends to the animal shelter after school. We used to help out there and that's how I learned what I did. Why don't you tell me what kinda pet it is you're trying to learn about? Maybe I can help you."  
Kai felt his face flare up again.  
"No, I'd.... rather figure it out myself. I just need to know how to tell or whatever."  
Max chewed his cheek.  
"Well, I guess all I can really tell you is to watch it's behaviour and see if you can learn what it likes and doesn't like. If you play on it's interests, then you'll have no trouble enticing it."  
Kai nodded.  
"Thanks Max."  
Max smiled, still a little confused.  
"Sure Kai. No problem."

Kai made to stand up but Ray placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Turning towards his best friend, he noted the wide grin on Ray's face and wasn't so sure he liked it. Usually, when Ray grinned like that, it was never a good thing -- at least not for Kai.  
"I think I know what 'pet' you're trying to entice."  
Kai's eyes widened a little and his heart stopped.  
"Y-you do?"  
Ray nodded.  
"This 'pet' wouldn't happen to have big, dark blue eyes, blue.... fur.. and a huge appetite would it?"  
Kai tensed and remained speechless. Max grinned and clenched his fists in front of him excitedly.  
"Tyson!" He blurted. "You like-!!"  
Kai jumped forward and clapped a hand over the blonde's mouth, looking around nervously as if the walls indeed had ears.  
"Shut-up!" He hissed harshly, his cheeks red as a rose.  
Max's grin overflowed Kai's hand and moved up into his eyes.  
"I knew it!" He replied, voice muffled from Kai's hand.  
Kai sighed heavily and removed his hand.  
"I didn't say that!... I just....... well, I came here to ask for your help so are you gonna help me or not?!"  
Ray's grin widened.  
"Of course we'll help you Kai. It's not very often you ask for it. Can't turn you down when you do now can we?"  
Kai scowled at the white tiger for a moment, then sighed in annoyance.  
"Whatever." He replied moodily.

Ray's grin widened in a very Max-like way, spilling over into his eyes. Such a thought made Kai smile inwardly.  
"Well, first things first." Ray said excitedly, sitting up straight in the bed now. "You've gotta start off with something small and work your way up."  
Kai sat up straight and starred at Ray with interest.  
"OK. What should I do?"  
Max grinned wide as well. It was an extremely rare occasion when Kai asked for help, never mind him actually depending on someone so thoroughly.... come to think of it, Max couldn't remember a single time such an occasion had occurred.

Shaking his head slightly, Max grinned again and looked back at Kai.  
"Well, it wouldn't be easy; Tyson's not exactly deprived. So, although you wouldn't think so, it'll be hard to impress him."  
Kai frowned a little and nodded.  
"I figured as much." He said solemnly.  
Ray laughed openly.  
"Geeze, relax Kai! He said it wouldn't be easy, not that it'll be impossible. Lighten up will ya? If you're gonna do this, you've gotta put the whole; 'Me Kai! Me cold and distant and don't need nobody' thing behind you."  
Max snorted in amusement as Ray attempted an extremely deep masculine voice to mock Kai. Kai didn't look impressed. Ray, completely unfazed by Kai's cold stare, continued.  
"Tyson is the kinda person who finds it easier to relate to someone who's affectionate like him. It's like most pets; they find it easier to warm up to someone who has a single set emotion towards them. A puppy for example will usually avoid someone who's constantly undergoing mood swings around it. I mean, who wants to be around someone who's constantly grouchy and serious and leaves no room for play time?"  
Kai gave Ray another unamused glare, colder than the last and Ray laughed nervously, realizing the way his comment had sounded.  
"Uh... no offense buddy! That wasn't directed at you."  
Kai rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Whatever. You still didn't tell me how I'm supposed to do this."  
This time Max spoke up again.  
"OK, obviously, Ray sucks at explaining things."  
"Hey!" Ray pouted. Max ignored him and grinned again.  
"Here's what you're gonna do. Right down to the last detail!"  
Kai scooted closer to the blonde and listened intently, hanging on to every word like a lifeline.

When Max had finished talking, Ray, having occasionally input small valuables, Kai sat back and looked at them both. He remained silent for a long time before absently blowing out a breath of air.  
"That's a lot to remember...." He said uncertainly.  
"Naw it's not!" Ray replied with a smile. "If you can remember all those complicated training aids and strategies, you can remember this little plan!"  
Kai stood up and made his way to the door.  
"Little plan...." He muttered irritably. "Yea right."  
The dual-haired teen sighed again when he reached the door.  
"Thanks guys." He said absently. He didn't register their response as he repeated their plan in his head. When he got just a few steps outside the door, he paused a moment, then doubled back and stuck his head inside the room once more.  
"Uh... it was the blue one right?"  
"NO!" The two in the bed spat in unison, enough to actually make Kai jump a little.  
"No!" Ray said again. "NOT the blue one! That one is for like..... desperate measures! You don't wanna come off as needy and desperate! Use the purple one, definitely the purple one!"  
Kai sighed.  
"Right. Purple, not blue. Got it."

* * *

Ray and Max starred after Kai, even once he was long gone. After a long silence, Max turned to Ray with a grin.  
"Five bucks says he uses the blue one."  
Ray looked back at him with an equal grin and leaned in extra close.  
"I'm betting he'll use the red one." He whispered softly.  
Max raised an eyebrow and gave the older teen a lop-sided smile.  
"The red one? You know you'll lose that bet."  
Ray's grin changed to a seductive smirk.  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
Max smiled.  
"Are you? What are you betting then?"  
Ray grinned again.  
"If I loose, you spend the next three weeks in my room."  
Max's grin widened so much his face threatened to crack. He leaned in extra close to Ray's face until their lips brushed.  
"I don't care which one you use Kai..." He whispered, his hot breath across Ray's cheeks made the older boys shiver in anticipation. "...just don't use the red one."

* * *

Kai walked down the hall until he finally got to his destination. He opened the wooden doors and paused as he stood before Ray's rather large precious stash. These rectangular objects held so many treasures that Kai was surprised Ray was letting him use them -- even if the two were best friends.  
Kai reached out for one of the rectangles but paused as his fingers brushed a purple one. _  
"Was it purple....? Yes... yes it was definitely purple."_  
Kai slipped his fingers around one of many treasure chests and pulled it half-way out before he paused again, Ray's words ringing in his ears._  
"No! NOT the purple! ..... Desprate measures! You don't wanna come off as needy and desprate! Use the...."_  
Ray's words trailed off and Kai had to rake his mind to get them back._  
_"Which one damn it?!"He hissed to himself. Then his eyes fell on a blue rectangle and Ray's words returned to him._  
"Blue! Deffinatly blue!"_  
Kai pushed the purple rectangle back onto it's shelf and reached over to grab the blue one instead._  
"That was close! Too close!" _Kai scolded himself. _"Ray has done this before, he used all this stuff on Max, he knows what he's talking about! Geeze Kai! How can you be so careless! You could have ruined everything!"_  
Kai shook his head in disappointment with himself, then opened the top of the rectangle, making sure to open it flat so noting fell out. He skimmed the contents until something jumped out at him and made Kai's eyes glitter.  
"This is it.... it's perfect!" He whispered in awe.  
Kai quickly took the object of interest from it's treasure chest and tucked it reverently in his pocket. He then shoved the treasure chest back into it's rightful place and dashed from the room.

* * *

Tyson laughed as Domino dropped his newly retrieved toy into the blunette's lap, tail wagging and barking happily, begging Tyson to throw it again.  
Tyson picked up the toy again and threw it back down the hall. Unfortunately, Kai had just emerged seemingly out of nowhere and nearly tripped over the tiny dog. Tyson watched with great amusement as Kai stumbled and darted all over the place to avoid the tiny dog, while at the same time, attempting to fly down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.  
The blunette cocked his head to one side and starred at Kai as he ran towards him at top speed. Domino dropped his toy again in Tyson's lap and barked for new attention, but Tyson merely petted the dog to satisfy him until he was ready to play  
again.  
"Where ya goin' Kai?" Tyson asked curiously.  
Kai skidded to a stop just as he was rounding a corner that would lead to the front door.  
"Uh... out..." Kai panted, obviously in a hurry.  
Tyson straightened his head and smiled.  
"Can I come?"  
Kai's eyes widened.  
"NO!" He shouted, forcefully enough to make both Tyson and Domino jump.  
Tyson frowned and picked up Domino's toy, moodily throwing it. Domino however, sensing that the blunette was upset, didn't chase after the toy and instead chose to crawl onto Tyson's lap and nuzzle his chest affectionately.  
"Fine!" Tyson pouted angrily. "I just asked, ya didn't have to bite my head off."  
Kai sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Again, Ray's words came back to him._  
"Tyson is the kinda person who finds it easier to relate to someone who's affectionate like him...."_  
When Kai opened his eyes again, he looked at Tyson and did his best to force a small smile.  
"I'm sorry Tyson." He said gently. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... It's kinda something... personal, and I'd really like to go alone. Anyway, I won't be very long."  
Tyson blinked at Kai._  
"Did Kai actually just apologise... to _me_??"_  
Tyson narrowed his eyes suspiciously._  
"Somethings not right with that picture.... he's up to something."_  
Tyson pondered these thoughts for a moment and Kai seemed to be getting restless and more impatient the longer the younger blunette waited. Finally Tyson smiled wide. Who cares _why _Kai had apologised, the fact was; he did!  
"It's OK Kai, I understand! Next time huh?"  
Kai genuinely smiled a little in relief.  
"Sure Ty. Next time. I gotta go now though, OK? See ya when I get back."  
Tyson nodded.  
"OK. See ya buddy!"  
Kai left hurriedly, and seeing that Tyson was happy again, Domino barked happily and went once again to retrieve his toy.

* * *

Kai stuffed his newly-bought items into the black box on the back of his motorcycle before jumping on and hurrying back to the Granger house. Yet another part of the ingenious plan Ray and Max had concocted for him._  
"This better damn-well work."_ Kai thought moodily as he sped down the highway. Oh well, at least if the plan didn't work, Kai still had a novelty prize. 'An A for effort' in his eyes.

Kai pulled up to the dojo and parked his bike, then raced back inside. Thankfully, Tyson was back-on to him this time and didn't notice his return -- Or so Kai thought.  
The phoenix bounded down a hallway and jumped into the kitchen. He dropped the bags he was carrying onto the counter, which made a loud clinking sound, and had only stuck his hand inside when a voice behind him startled him.  
"Watcha doin' Kai?"  
Kai nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to see Tyson starring at him curiously.  
"Ah, nothing!" Kai replied hastily.  
Tyson raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled and shook his head before walking over to the counter.  
"OK, fine. Keep your secrets. What's in the bags?"  
Kai jumped in front of Tyson and spread his arms wide in a very un-Kai like fashion.  
"Nothing!" He repeated again. "Uh, I mean.... just some... stuff."  
Tyson frowned and crossed his arms with a huff.  
"Fine!" He shouted, obviously hurt. "Be the same old cold grouch as always! See if I care!"  
With that, Tyson turned and stomped out of the kitchen. But Kai didn't miss the angry words Tyson mumbled under his breath as he left the room.  
"Don't know why I bother! Crabby old sourpuss!"  
Kai sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. There was nothing for it; if Kai ever wanted Tyson to speak to him again, this plan simply had to work.

* * *

It was around eight thirty at night and Kai was more than a little relieved. He shoved on a pair of oven mits and opened the oven door to take out his roast. He had failed to read the part on the recipe sheet that stated the roast had to be cooked for ten hours before being served, so needless to say, things weren't quite going as planned. Still, thankfully, Tyson hadn't left the house that day and was still around somewhere -- he simply wasn't speaking to Kai.  
Kai sighed as he took the roast out and proceeded to add the final touches. The meal he was making was a four course one -- or so he understood it.  
The appetiser was supposed to be 'Chicken-Apple sausage bites'. It sounded weird to Kai, but tasty at the same time, and Tyson seemed to like weird food.. so it should be good right?  
The side dish was suppose to be Apple Brown Rice Stuffing. This one seemed normal enough and even smelled tasty. If the appetiser wasn't that appealing, at least this one would surely be good.  
The main meal was the one making Kai's mouth water, the one he was hoping to really impress the younger blunette with. It was Spicy Wine Pot Roast. It had sounded appealing to Kai and the phoenix thought that the picture looked greatly impressive, so he'd decided to make this meal.  
To top it all off, Kai had arranged White Chocolate Fig Kisses for desert. It wasn't much, but he figured it would be enough after such a large meal. Besides, he'd snuck a few tastes while he'd been making them and decided that even if everything else went wrong, he knew for a fact that he'd have these to fall back on.

Kai poured over the item in his hands, making sure he had everything right. Once he was sure he was all set, he opened the cupboard and pulled out Ray's blue treasure chest once again. He opened the recipe book flat once more, careful not to let any of Ray's side notes or pages fall out, and replaced the page he'd taken out earlier back into the binder-like book. Kai then placed the book back among the rest of Ray's treasure books and closed the cupboard again. He then walked over to the stove and put his roast back inside to keep it warm until he was ready.  
Now being all set, Kai decided it was time to put his -- or rather, Ray and Max's plan -- into action. He sat up on the counter and leaned his elbows on his knees as he mentally listed off his checklist in his head._  
"Alright. First, be playful. Second, pamper him. Third relaxation and quiet time. And lastly, spoil him."_  
Kai repeated his list over in his head a few more times until he was sure he had it all down path, he smiled a little with excitement and jumped down from the counter.

* * *

Kai made his way to the living room where Tyson was sat on the couch, petting Domino who was now asleep in his lap, and starring at the floor with a vengeance.  
Kai swallowed hard and unconciously rubbed his arm nervously.  
"Uh... Tyson?" He said, voice quiet and timid for the first time in his life.  
Tyson merely snorted in response and turned his head away from Kai. Kai frowned and looked at the floor.  
"I uh... I guess you're still mad at me huh?"  
Tyson crossed his arms with a huff and refused to look at Kai. The sleeping puppy woke up and whimpered from loss of attention, but sensing the tension in the room, he jumped down from Tyson's lap and went to his basket in the corner so as not to intrude.

Kai watched the puppy's antics curriously until he was again asleep, then shook his head and looked back at Tyson, who's head was still turned away from him angrily.  
"Look... I'm sorry OK. I wasn't trying to keep secrets from you, I just didn't want you to know what... well... you'll see soon what I was hiding, I swear. It's.. a surprise. For you."  
Tyson's head jerked back to look at Kai this time, curiosity written all over his face.  
"A surprise? For me?"  
Kai smiled slightly and nodded. Tyson grinned wide and uncrossed his arms.  
"What is it?" He asked excitedly. Kai's smile widened and he shook his head.  
"Not yet. You'll find out later though. First I've got a few things to do."  
Tyson sunk back into the couch with a small pout, making Kai's smile widen yet again.  
"Aw! OK, what do you have to do?"  
Kai forced his smile not to widen further but found it greatly difficult. He instead shrugged.  
"Stuff. Hey, you wanna play a game or something? What about that video game you were bugging me to play with you?"  
Tyson grinned wide.  
"Line Of Fire?!" He replied excitedly. Kai did his best not to roll his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of electronics.  
"Uh, yea. That one. Wanna play?"  
Tyson jumped up from the couch.  
"Yea, sure! You're gonna love this game Kai! It's awesome!"  
Kai forced back a sigh and smiled slightly, sitting on the floor next to Tyson as the younger blunette set up the TV and game.

* * *

Kai rolled his eyes as he killed Tyson's soldier once again. It had to be at least the thirty-th time he'd beaten the boy in the last half an hour and he was steadily growing extremely bored.  
"Aw man!" Tyson exclaimed again, though he didn't seem overly bummed.  
"Best two outta three!"  
Kai sighed impatiently.  
"I've beaten you well over three times Tyson. How the hell can you and Max sit for hours and play this crap. It's boring."  
Tyson frowned.  
"Hey, you're the one who asked to play!" He replied moodily. "And besides, what are you complaining about, you've beaten me every time."  
A smirk then crossed Tyson's face and he spoke again.  
"It must be nice to finally be able to beat me at something. You're just lucky this isn't beyblade."  
Ouch. Touchy subject.  
Kai bristled and his body tensed. He clenched his teeth and took a few deep breaths before responding to Tyson's latest stupid comment. His night was so far not going as planned, and he didn't want to ruin it all together already by starting a  
long-worn-out argument.  
"Tyson." Kai said as calmly as he could muster. "I'm not even going to start that conversation with you. Drop it."  
Tyson's grin widened.  
"Sure, whatever you say sourpuss."  
Kai smiled a little then in spite of himself. Though he'd always appeared irritated at the nickname, Kai liked it when Tyson dubbed him with it. It was always when Tyson was trying to cheer him up or be affectionate, and Kai revelled in those moments.  
"How about another game?" Kai suggested in a change of subject. Tyson nodded.  
"OK. Rabid Racers?"  
Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.  
"What?"  
Tyson shrugged and grinned sheepishly.  
"I know, dumb name. But the game is really good, I swear."  
Kai shook his head and smiled.  
"OK Tyson, let's try."

Kai starred at the screen and chewed his cheek. This was supposed to be some fun, quality time with Tyson, but instead, Kai was ready to put his fist through the TV.  
"Oooooo! Another one bites the dust!" Tyson teased playfully. "How's it feel to see nothing but my taillights Kai?"  
Kai gave Tyson an unamused expression, his face not showing at all what he was thinking._  
"You have no idea Tyson. But the taillights I like looking at have nothing to do with cars."_  
Instead of saying this of course, Kai said something a little different.  
"This game sucks." He said bluntly.  
Tyson rolled his eyes.  
"Yea well, your opinion of that doesn't count; you hate video games."  
"I don't hate video games." Kai argued irritably.  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I-"  
Kai stopped and sighed.  
"I am not arguing with you over something this stupid."  
Tyson looked at the screen and watched the huge word 'Winner' continuously flash on the screen. He then grinned again.  
"You're a sore loser Kai."  
Kai bristled again. He wasn't a sore loser. He didn't mind losing once in a while.... to Tyson.... his -- in so many ways -- rival.... he didn't mind Tyson beating him... time and time again.... at some stupid, simple game.  
Kai chewed his cheek. Yes he did. He _hated_ it. Hated it with a burning passion. Hated it so much it was nearly eating him alive.  
"I'm not a sore loser." Kai said flatly, more to convince himself than Tyson. But he knew it wasn't true. They both did.  
Tyson's grin widened.  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm-"  
Kai again stopped and closed his eyes, taking a huge deep breath to calm his nerves.  
"You know what? Forget it. Think what you want Tyson."  
Tyson smiled now and reached out to give Kai a playful push.  
"Aw, don't sweat it sourpuss. I was only kidding."  
Kai helplessly smiled again and opened his eyes, looking at Tyson with a warm expression.  
"Let's do something else." He suggested hopefully. Tyson nodded with a smile.  
"Sure. Now what do you wanna do?"  
Kai chewed his cheek for a moment and swallowed hard, trying to force himself to move on to the next step. He cleared his throat and spoke as evenly as he could manage to attempt to sound casual and indifferent.  
"Well, I learned something new recently and wanted to try it out."  
"What's that?" Tyson asked curiously. Kai paused for a moment, then forced himself to say it. Too much hesitation would ruin it and reveal his nervousness.  
"Massaging. I learned to massage."  
Tyson's face lit up.  
"Really? I love massages! Wanna try on me??"  
Kai gave a little start and his heart skipped a beat. That was easier than he'd expected. He swallowed and forced himself to remain calm as he shrugged.  
"Eh, I guess so. If you really want me to."  
Tyson grinned and jumped to his feet.  
"OK! So where do you wanna do it?"  
Kai felt his face heat up at the comment and stood up too, bowing his head and let his bangs hide the flush on his cheeks.  
"Uh... th-the couch is fine." He said, mentally cursing his himself for stuttering. "I um.. have to get something though, I'll be right back."  
"OK!" Tyson said excitedly, heading over to the couch.

When Kai returned to the living room, he nearly fell over at the sight that greeted him. Tyson was laid on his stomach on the huge couch with his shirt off. It wasn't so much the fact that the blunette had his shirt off -- he'd seen that many times before -- it had more to do with what it meant. Tyson was waiting... waiting for Kai to touch him... sensually...  
Kai shook his head before those thoughts wandered too far. He placed the items in his hands on a nearly table and lit them, then dimmed the lights and walked over to Tyson.  
"What's with the lights?" Tyson asked with closed eyes.  
"To help you relax." Kai replied softly.  
"OK." Tyson replied yet again.  
Kai sat next to him and poured a small amount of oil onto Tyson's skin. He then rubbed it in and proceeded to do his job.  
Tyson groaned a little in delight as Kai's hands worked at a particularly stubborn knot around his neck and shoulder area.  
"Mmmmm..... that feels really good Kai." Tyson said softly.  
Kai shivered as the small moan-like sound escaped Tyson's lips.  
"Glad you like it..." Kai replied softly.  
"Um-hm..... I like it." Tyson replied absently.

Kai swallowed hard and did his best to ignore the tiny sounds of pleasure and relaxation that frequently escaped the younger boy's lips. Soon, Kai's mind began to wander and something Tyson said earlier came back to him._  
"I love massages!"_  
Kai's eyes narrowed. How did Tyson know he liked massages? He must have had them before. But from who? Ray? Max? Hillary? Kai's teeth clenched at the thought, the thought of one of those people touching Tyson. _His_ Tyson. They had no right! He should be the only one allowed to touch Tyson! He should be the only only allowed to make those sounds escape Tyson's lips. He should-  
"Ouch Kai!" Tyson whimpered painfully. "That hurts...."  
Kai looked down at Tyson's back and noticed that he'd been pressing rather hard and had rubbed some areas on Tyson's back nearly raw from his roughness.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kai apologised guiltily. "I didn't mean.... I mean, I-"  
Tyson turned his head so Kai could see him and smiled.  
"It's OK Kai. Just ah..... be more careful. Kay?"  
Kai gave the younger boy a lopsided smile and nodded.  
"Sure."  
Kai went back to work and made sure to avoid the damage he'd already done, focusing instead on Tyson's shoulders, neck and spine -- the most sensitive and pleasurable areas.

Kai was doing well, and was well on his way to encouraging more beautiful sounds from Tyson, when his thoughts again began to wander.  
An image of Hillary sitting on the couch and Tyson sitting between her legs on the floor in-situated itself into his mind. Tyson was shirtless, as he was currently, and the brunette girl was busily massaging the kinks and knots out of Tyson's neck and shoulders, emitting tiny sighs and such from the blunette.  
Kai shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and forced himself to concentrate on Tyson again. It wasn't long however before another thought plagued his mind.  
This time Kai saw Tyson laid out on the couch as he was for Kai, still shirtless, with Ray sitting beside him instead of Kai. Ray was smiling as he worked at the tense muscles in Tyson's back. His hands roamed anywhere between Tyson's mid-back and up, and Tyson's eyes were closed in content, lips occasionally parting to let a small moan or groan escape. Ray leaned down to Tyson's ear with a smile.  
"Feel good?" He asked softly. A small smile graced Tyson's lips and the younger boy nodded wordlessly. Ray pulled back and his hands moved further down the boy's back.

Kai shook his head yet again, but just as the image of Tyson and Ray disappeared, a third, more horrifying one, replaced it.  
Tyson was in his room, in his bed -- again shirtless -- and like the other times, he wasn't alone. What disturbed Kai was the person who kept him company, and the position he was in.  
The blunette was laid on his stomach and Max was above him -- straddling his hips. The blonde was also shirtless and rubbing slick, no-doubt warm, oil into his best friend's body. It looked like he was pushing deep, something Kai immediately recognised as a deep-tissue massage. The blunette beneath Max was moaning constantly, some louder than others, and both boys seemed to be enjoying the treatment as much as the other. It was when Max's hands moved down past Tyson's hips and a little under him that Tyson let loose the biggest moan yet, one Kai knew came from deep down. The whole scene would have turned Kai on greatly had it been him sitting atop Tyson instead of Max.  
Max leaned down to Tyson's ear and gave it a nibble, making Tyson moan louder again.  
"You like that?" The blonde whispered seductively. Tyson groaned and flipped over so he was looking up at Max.  
"Very much!" Tyson whispered huskily. "I like that very much!"  
The blunette then grabbed the blonde's face and pulled him down for a-

"OUCH! Kai!!"  
Kai jumped a little and looked down at Tyson, the latter looking up at the former with a pained expression.  
"Geeze! Do you have to be so rough! I'm starting to regret being your first guinea pig."  
Kai furrowed his brows and looked at Tyson's back, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. The normally tanned skin was nearly all rubbed raw, and in a few select places, Kai had actually broken the skin and drew a few droplets of blood.  
"Oh God!!" He exclaimed in horror. "I am so sorry Tyson! I-I don't know.... My mind was just... I was thinking about..... I'm _So_ sorry!!"  
Tyson sighed and sat up.  
"It's OK Kai..." The blunette said a little uncertainly. "You started out real good, but... towards the end..." Tyson's voice trailed off and he looked up at Kai and smiled, reaching then for his shirt.  
"Well, I probably won't be able to lay on my back for a while, but I'll be happy to try again when your head is clear."  
Kai sighed, not bothering to try and force a smile.  
"I'm sorry Tyson...." He said miserably. "It was suppose to be relaxing.."  
Tyson smiled again and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
"Hey, like I sai-"  
Tyson suddenly froze and tensed.  
"What's that smell?" He asked nervously.  
Kai looked a little confused.  
"It's uh.... it's jasmine and vanilla.... it's suppose to be relaxing."  
Tyson's eyes widened as big as saucers.  
"I-I-I..... I'm allergic to scented candles and incense!!"  
Kai's eyes widened as big as Tyson's.  
"What?!" He spat in a panic. Tyson jumped up then and bolted out of the room. Kai starred after the blunette for a few moments, stunned, then stood up, quickly blew out the candles and smelly sticks before racing off to find Tyson.

Kai entered the open bathroom and saw Tyson hastily rummaging through the medicine cabinet. Now being able to see the younger blunette in proper light, he noticed that the boy's face and hands were red and swollen and his eyes were  
bloodshot. By the sounds of it, Tyson was having great difficulty breathing and his eyes were glossy and swimming.  
"Damn it! Where is it?!" Tyson said, wiping a few tears from his blurry eyes.  
Kai swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and reached into the totalled cabinet and pulled out the bottle Tyson was looking for.  
"Here..." He choked, his voice constricted with emotion.  
Tyson took the bottle Kai had uncapped for him and chugged back it's contents greedily. After taking his fill, he stumbled backward and plopped down onto the edge of tub, cradling his head in his hands as he waited for the medicine to take effect.  
Kai leaned against the doorframe and hung his head with a deep frown.  
"Tyson, I-I swear, I didn't-"  
"Don't." Tyson interrupted. "It's fine."  
But this time there was no reassuring smile. Kai's frown deepened as he too waited for the medicine to take effect.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tyson's allergic reaction seemed to have finally gone down and he appeared to be back to normal. He looked up at Kai, who felt worse then he could ever remember feeling in his life, and gave him a small smile.  
"Hey man, I told you not to worry about it. You said you didn't know and I believe you. So, got any other plans to kill me?"  
Kai starred at him for a few moments with a deep frown, then sighed heavily and gave the blunette and weary stare.  
"Well, I got two movies.... I don't think there's anything dangerous about a movie, so do you want to watch them?"  
Tyson smiled and walked over to Kai, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
"Sure buddie! Let's go!"  
Kai starred at him, then smiled slightly and walked with Tyson back to the living room.

Entering before the younger blunette, Kai made sure the candles were all out and that the scents were all gone before telling Tyson to come in.  
"So... I've got _Killer Instincts_ and _Doomsday_. Which one do you wanna watch first?"  
"Well, I saw Killer Instincts, so, I guess the other one."  
Kai frowned.  
"You saw it?" He asked in disappointment. Tyson gave him a lopsided smile and nodded.  
"Yea, but we can still watch it if you want to. I don't mind seeing it again."  
Kai sighed heavily.  
"No, not if you've seen it before. We'll watch the other one."  
Tyson smiled and nodded.  
"Sure."  
Kai retrieved the DVD and put it in, deciding to make the best of things before he ruined anything else.

* * *

Kai looked over at Tyson in surprise as the blunette let out a loud yelp.  
"I thought you liked scary movies Tyson?" He asked worriedly.  
Tyson's knees were pulled up to his chin and he had a cushion between them and his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, his eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head, and his face looked a little paler than usual.  
"I do..." The blunette replied with a skaky voice. Kai frowned.  
"Could have fooled me. You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."  
"No, no... I'm cool." Tyson said none too convincingly.  
Kai looked back at the screen. He didn't see what was so scary. A few cannibalistic, infected, crazy people and a bit of violence. What was there to be scarred of? He looked back to Tyson as the younger boy yelped again, then sighed heavily and held the remote control up to turn the movie off.  
"I don't really like this movie, and it's getting a little late. How about I show you your surprise now?"  
Tyson starred at the the blank screen for a while, not moving for a long time. Eventually Kai raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder.  
"Tyson?"  
The yelp and jump Tyson made, caused Kai to jump as well.  
"Tyson?! Are you OK?"  
Tyson finally looked at Kai.  
"Uh.. yea..yea I'm fine... Sorry. What'd you say?"  
Kai felt like crying, screaming, pulling his hair out, something! His night had started out terrible and it was steadily getting worse. Max and Ray's plan was falling apart and he was beginning to think he should just quit while he was behind.  
"I said I should show you your surprise now...."  
Tyson shook his head as if to clear it and seemed to sober up a bit, though he still seemed a little shaken up.  
"Yea sure! About time I say!"  
Kai stood up and allowed Tyson to follow him, not bothering to try and force a smile this time either.

"Sit down at the table Tyson and I'll bring it to you."  
Tyson grinned wide and did as the older boy asked.  
Kai walked into the kitchen and grabbed the appetiser. As he carried it back out to the dining room, he gave a silent prayer for a break -- for at least this part of his night to go well.  
"Here you go Tyson."  
Tyson's grin widened.  
"You cooked this? All by yourself?"  
Kai gave a small laugh in spite of himself.  
"Yes, I did. And this is just the appetiser."  
Tyson's grin was so big his face threatened to crack.  
"Appetiser? You mean you made a whole meal? For me?"  
Kai smiled sheepishly, feeling his cheeks burn slightly.  
"Yes. Just for you. I can promise you I wouldn't do it for anyone else."  
Tyson seemed a little overwhelmed.  
"Gee Kai... thanks."  
The blunette cleared his throat and looked down at the food.  
"Isn't this a little.... fancy though. You could have just gone with something simple."  
Kai opened his mouth to speak when he remembered something._  
"NO! No! NOT the blue one! That one is for like..... desperate measures! You don't wanna come off as needy and desperate! Use the purple one, definitely the purple one!"_  
Kai mentally smacked his forhead as Ray's words rang in his ears._  
"Tyson must think I'm mental... or desperate!"_  
Well, it was too late now, he'd just have to go with it.  
"Yea, well, I just thought I'd do something different."  
Kai scowled to himself as Tyson looked back down at the food and smiled, taking a huge breath then.  
"Well, it smells awesome. I hope it tastes as good."  
Kai smiled lightly again as he watched Tyson take the first bite. The blunette seemed to like it and Kai's smile widened -- until Tyson's expression changed, obviously trying to hide his distaste. Kai's smile faded.  
"What's wrong? You don't like it?"  
Tyson forced himself to swallow and starred at the food instead of Kai.  
"Um.... It's uh..... different."  
Kai frowned.  
"Different?" He repeated. "When people say that, it's never good."  
Kai looked down at his own food and took a bite. Immediately upon tasting it he gaged.  
"Ugh!" He said in disgust. "That's horrible! What did I put in this?"  
Kai thought back to when he was making the food. He remembered picking up a brown bottle, then remembered a little side note in Ray's book.  
Jumping up and racing to the kitchen, Kai tore open the cupboards, grabbed the book, skimmed through it and stopped when his eyes fell on the recipe. He cursed as he realized his mistake. He'd used the wrong ingredient. Well, it was too late now, he'd have to make up for it with the next meal.

Kai's smile was more non-existent then ever as he brought the side dish and main meal out to Tyson. The silence was deafening as he placed the dishes down in front of the blunette. Tyson's eyes however seemed to sparkle.  
"Wow..." He said in awe. "You really went all out didn't you Kai?"  
Kai sat down and shrugged, pretending to be interested in his own food. In reality, he was again watching the younger boy before him to observe his reaction.  
With a huge grin on his face, Tyson picked up his fork and knife and took the first bite of the exquisite meal. Kai held his breath as he waited for Tyson's reaction -- which, this time, was instantaneous.  
Tyson swallowed hard and immediately began to cough and gag, fanning his mouth and searching frantically for something on the table.  
Kai put his fork down and sat up straight as a deep frown formed on his face.  
"Tyson? Tyson what's wrong? Are you OK? Tyson!"  
Tyson waved him off and grabbed his glass of water before emptying it in seconds. When he placed it down he sighed and gave Kai a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry... it uh... it's great. Just a little.... spicy."  
Kai's frown deepened and he mentally smacked his forehead._  
"I knew I used too much of Ray's secret sauce!"_  
He sighed and moodily picked at his food, refusing to look at Tyson again.  
"You don't have to eat it. I know you don't like overly spicy food.... it wasn't supposed to be that spicy."  
Tyson smiled.  
"Nah, it's fine. I just wasn't... expecting it, that's all. Anyway, I'm sure the side dish is better."  
Kai snorted humorlessly but said nothing. He didn't even look up this time as Tyson tasted the food. After a long silence he finally spoke up.  
"Well? Is that one any better?"  
Tyson didn't answer, so Kai waited another bit. After a few moments of no response, Kai looked up.  
"Tyson?"  
His eyes bugged when he took in Tyson's face. Once again, Tyson's face was red and swollen, and his eyes were glossy and watering. He was holding his hands to his throat as if he was choking and seemed to be gasping for air.  
"Oh my God!!!" Kai screamed in a panic. Without hesitation or asking anymore questions, the stotic bladder up and bolted for the bathroom. He grabbed Tyson's allergy medicine and flew back to the dining room so fast it must have been a world record. When he was standing in front of the younger boy, he uncapped the bottle and opened Tyson's mouth to pour it down his throat.

Kai's eyes didn't leave the younger blunette as he wrung his hands and sweat in horror while Tyson continued to gasp for air.  
"I'm sorry Tyson! I'm so sorry! You have to believe me, I forgot about the almonds! I forgot you were all-"  
"Shtop!" Tyson slurred, sounding very angry through his swollen cheeks. Had the situation not been so dire, Kai was sure he would have laughed at the funny way Tyson spoke. But laughing was the polar opposite of what he wanted to do.  
Kai watched in terror as he waited painfully for Tyson's face to return to normal. It seemed to take forever, much longer than last time, but eventually, the blunette returned to normal and Kai heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Tyson, please! I'm so so-"  
"I said stop!" Tyson snapped angrily. "Just shut up!"  
Tyson turned an angry glare on Kai then, one that actually scared the captain -- something that had nothing to do with being intimidated by the younger boy.  
"Any more brilliant ideas to kill me tonight Kai?" The blunette half yelled. "You know, if you wanted to get rid of me that bad, you could have just stuck me with a knife or something!"  
Tyson was furrious and Kai felt like the boy was tearing his heart apart.  
"I was right, you really did go all out. You really wanted to make this night a living hell didn't you? Well congratulations! It worked!"  
Kai cleared his throat, determined not to let on how he felt.  
"I really am so sorry Tyson! I swear I didn't mean.... I'm so sorry!... Please, just try the desert. I know that's fine because I-"  
"Are you insane?!" Tyson interrupted angrily. "After all you've put me through tonight? Hell no! My luck, that'll probably be poisoned or something! I mean, I know you always hated me Kai, no matter how hard I tried. But please, for the sake of everything beyblade, just tell me what the hell I did to deserve all this."  
Kai bit his lip to keep it from quivering.  
"I told you I didn't mean it Tyson.... I'd never hurt you on purpose."  
Tyson ignored Kai's soft-spoken words and continued his rant.  
"Really? Well, excuse me if I find that hard to believe! Geeze Kai! After almost killing me... twice! You could at least have the decency not to lie to my face!"  
Kai couldn't bear to look at Tyson anymore and had to look away.  
"You have no idea Tyson what...."  
The older boys voice cracked and trailed off.  
"No idea what Kai? What you went through to 'make this all possible'? What you would do to cause me pain? What goes on in your thick head? What kind of plots you have next to kill me? Ones that are more subtle and discrete? No Kai, I don't  
know! Please, fill me in!"  
Kai swallowed hard and did his best to take a deep breath without giving himself away.  
"I'll say it one more time Tyson; I'm so sorry, and I'd _never _hurt you in any way if I could help it. I wish to God you believed that..."  
He turned back on to Tyson then and swallowed hard against the tears uncontrollably pooling in his eyes.  
"This was obviously a huge mistake. All I ever wanted was to- .. I never hated you Tyson.. you have no idea how wrong you are."  
Kai's voice cracked again but he gave up trying to control it. It was obviously no use.  
"Forgive me for wasting your time. It won't happen again."  
With that said, Kai walked away without another word as a very stunned blunette watched him go.

* * *

"I wonder how Kai is doing?"  
Ray looked over his shoulder at Max and noted his wide grin, causing him to smile too.  
"I don't know, but he should soon be done now. It's almost midnight."  
Max watched as Ray stretched like a cat and grinned wider when the raven-haired boy looked back at him.  
"I thought cat's were supposed to be curious?" The blonde said. "Aren't you dying to know?"  
Ray laughed lightly as he pulled on a pair of black pants and slipped his slippers on. He then walked over to the edge of the huge tub and sat on the lip to look at his lover before finally answering.  
"Well, I'm a little different than most _cats_ aren't I?"  
Max smiled and moved to the edge of the tub to slip his arms around Ray's bare chest and place a tender kiss to it.  
"In some ways, but not all."  
The blonde then reached up and caressed Ray's pointed ears, causing him to purr deeply and his golden eyes to close.  
Max's smile widened.  
"Get back in with me." Max coaxed softly. Ray smiled and opened his eyes again to look down at the blonde.  
"We've been in there for hours Max. I'm getting all pruny. Besides, don't you want to see how Kai is doing?"  
Max grinned and nodded. Ray laughed lightly again and wrapped his arms around Max's waist as well, hoisting him to his feet and trying his damnedest to ignore the pale, naked body.  
"Come on, well just take a look to make sure he's not digging his own grave. But that's it OK?"  
Max nodded as he stepped out of the bath, not noticing Ray's longing stare.  
"OK. I know you're right, as usual."  
The blonde had barely pulled his pants up over his hips before both him and Ray heard rather loud shouting forcing it's way through the door.  
The two exchanged a worried look for a moment, then rushed to the door and threw it open before bolting towards the voice.

Max and Ray stumbled into the hall just in time to see Kai walking from the kitchen alone. He was carrying something rather large in his hand and his head was down so his bangs were covering his face. Max and Ray exchanged another look before rushing up to him.  
"Kai!" Ray exclaimed, placing an arm on his captains face and forcing him to stop. "What happened? What's wrong?...... Where are you going?"  
"Out." Kai replied simply. His voice cracked with the simple word.  
Ray frowned and tilted his head to look into Kai's face but the long bangs still shaded them.  
"Kai.." He said softly. "Please look at me."  
Kai, instead, looked away from him. Ray's frown deepened and he placed a hand on Kai's face, encouraging him to look at him.  
Ray's eyes widened in shock and he heard Max gasp lightly behind him as Kai's face became visible. There were tear tracks over his cheeks and his eyes were pooled, threatening to release more. The raven-haired teen starred in shock as another single pair of tears rolled down the elder boy's face.  
"What... what happened?" Ray whispered, a mix of emotions running through his mind."  
"Your plan didn't work." Kai choked bitterly.  
Ray frowned deeply and was immediately flooded with guilt.  
"I...I..." Ray bit his lip as he searched for what to say. Max then stepped up.  
"It's just your first try Kai. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You can always try again."  
"No!" Kai snapped angrily, yanking himself angrily away from his younger team mates. "It's over! This was all a huge mistake and I was stupid to ever believe I could have lo-!"  
Kai stopped abruptly, unable to say the last word. He cleared his throat and turned away from Max and Ray just as he had Tyson.  
"It was a good plan.... it's just too bad it was wasted on me."  
Ray watched in despair as Kai walked away.  
"Kai wait! Don't go! Kai!!"  
But Kai didn't stop. Ray continued starring as Kai continued to walk away. Max stepped up along side him.  
"What was that he was carrying?" The blonde asked a little worriedly.  
Ray looked back to Kai and remembered the item the captain was carrying.  
"Kai! Kai! What are you carrying?"  
Kai's response was to switch the item to his other hand so his team mates couldn't see it and continued walking.  
"Kai!!!"  
Ray and Max watched as Kai finally disappeared and starred off after him with concern.  
Eventually Max turned back to Ray and swallowed.  
"You don't think it was anything dangerous do you? I mean, Kai wouldn't actually... you know... do anything stupid... would he?"  
Ray starred ahead of him with a frown for a moment, then turned back to Max.  
"No, I don't think he would.... I think he just needs to be alone for a while. But still.... maybe we could help if we knew what was going on."

Ray walked towards the kitchen, where Kai had emerged from, and Max followed. Finding it empty they proceeded to the dining room. There they found Tyson, standing and starring at the floor with a blank expression.  
"Tyson? What happened?"  
Tyson didn't reply, so after a few moments of waiting, Ray snapped his fingers in front of the blunette's face."  
"Tyson!"  
Tyson shook his head and blinked a few times before finally looking at his two friends.  
"What happened?" Max asked again.  
Tyson swallowed.  
"Uh... I'm not really sure anymore..."  
Ray and Max frowned and exchanged looks before looking back at Tyson.  
"Did you guys have a fight?" Ray asked cautiously. Tyson's face suddenly grew angry.  
"He tried to kill me! I mean, I always knew he didn't really like me, no matter how hard I tried, but this time he actually tried to kill me!!"  
Max and Ray were shocked.  
"He tried to kill you??" Max exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you talking about Tyson? What happened exactly?"  
"Exactly?" Tyson repeated. "Well..."

Max and Ray listened as Tyson recalled all the events that occurred throughout the night. When he was finally finished, their frowns were as deep as they could possibly be without actually stretching their faces.  
"Oh Tyson...." Max said sympathetically.  
"I know right?" Tyson said irritably. "What a jerk."  
"You idiot."  
"I- wait, what?" Tyson starred at Max in disbelief. "Idiot? Me? What makes me the idiot??"  
Ray sighed.  
"Tyson, you have no idea how wrong you are and exactly how much you've got mixed up."  
"Huh? What do ya mean?" He asked in confusion.  
This time Tyson stood and listened as his friends told him all about their plan and what Kai had been trying to do. When they'd finished, Tyson felt his stomach knot in a mix of guilt and sympathy towards Kai.  
"Really...?" He asked softly. "That's what all this was about?"  
Ray and Max nodded.  
Tyson frowned and turned around to look at the deserts Kai had left on the table. He starred at it for a moment, then hesitantly reached out and gave it a small taste. Tyson sighed miserably. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted; Kai was right, it was good.  
Tyson turned back to Max and Ray with a sad expression.  
"What should I do you guys? I feel horrible...."  
"That depends on how you feel about Kai." Ray replied. "But whatever you feel, you should find him and explain to him what happened and that you know what he was trying to do. Whether you have feelings for him or not, his mind deserves to be put at ease -- especially when he tried so hard for you."  
Tyson bit his lip.  
"You're right.." He said quietly. "I should find him..."  
"Do you know where to look?" Max asked softly.  
"Maybe... did he say anything when he left?"  
"Not really." Ray replied. "But he was carrying something that he didn't want us to see."  
Tyson frowned.  
"Then I know where he is.... and I know what it was he was holding."  
Tyson bolted past his friends and ran for the door.  
"I'll be back later you guys. Don't wait up for us!"

Ray turned to Max when Tyson was gone and gave him a sly smile.  
"So, Kai didn't use the red book."  
Max grinned and snaked his arms around Ray's neck.  
"Nope. Like you didn't know that."  
Ray grinned too.  
"Looks like I've got a room mate for the next few weeks."

* * *

Tyson ran as fast as his legs could carry him and didn't stop until he reached his destination. His eyes scanned the park and it didn't take him long to find the person he was looking for. Sitting on a bench out of view of the lamplight was Kai, drinking his troubles away with a big bottle of Russia's finest. Tyson sighed and frowned deeply, then walked up to the older blunette.

Kai jumped a little as Tyson quietly sat next to him. He starred at the younger teen for a moment, then looked away.  
Tyson noticed Kai's eyes were bloodshot, but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the alcohol -- Kai could hold his own, and the bottle wasn't quite half empty yet.  
"Max and Ray told me what happened..." Tyson said softly.  
"Did they now?" Kai asked sarcastically, his voice rougher then normal. Tyson bit his lip.  
'Yea, they did..... why didn't you tell me what you were trying to do Kai?"  
Kai snorted humorlessly.  
"What difference would it have made?"  
"Lots." Tyson replied softly. Kai was quiet for a moment but eventually he spoke again.  
"I told you it was a surprise for you." He said softly. Tyson smiled slightly.  
"Yea, but I thought you were doing it all just to torture me."  
Kai snorted again but this time said nothing. After a while, Tyson spoke again.  
"Kai, I know now what it was you were trying to do, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it.... even though it didn't really turn out the way you wanted it to, you still tried. And that's more than I can say about anyone else."  
Kai chewed his cheek and lifted the bottle to take a giant swig. Tyson was sure he saw Kai's eyes glaze over and it tore him apart. But he didn't mention it.  
"I learned all the important stuff from Max and Ray, but there's one thing they couldn't tell me... something that's been bothering me all night...."  
Tyson placed a hand on Kai's, one that was resting in his lap.  
"Kai.. what were you thinking of that got you so upset when you gave me that massage?"  
Kai tensed and his jaw clenched. Tyson curled his fingers around Kai's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Please Kai." He whispered softly. "I have to know.."  
Kai swallowed hard and finally spoke, though he still didn't look at Tyson and his voice cracked when he did.  
"You said you love massages. I was thinking about all the people you probably got them from in order to know that... people I didn't want touching you in that way... and I... it made me-"  
Kai stopped and bit his cheek again before taking another swig of his vodka. Tyson frowned at the bottle but his heart gave a little jump.  
"You... you were jealous?" He asked carefully, trying to force back a small smile. Kai frowned but said nothing. Tyson gave his hand another squeeze.  
"Kai, the only people who ever gave me massages were my mom and a few professional masseuses. And none of those people are people you'd need to be jealous over."  
Kai let out a big breath and spoke again.  
"I suppose now that you know what the point of this whole night was, you want to tell me you're all flattered whatever, but you just don't feel the same right? You're really sorry but you just wanna be friends and is that OK? Am I right? Lucky you, I  
saved you the trouble."  
Kai again lifted the bottle to his lips, but before he could take a drink, Tyson lowered it and slipped it out of his hands.  
Kai finally turned to Tyson questioningly and watched as the younger blunette layed the bottle on the ground and smiled at Kai.  
"Gee Kai, for such a serious guy, you sure are a hypocrite."  
Kai furrowed his brows but said nothing as he waited for Tyson to continue.  
"You always tell us not to jump to conclusions and give people a chance to speak for themselves, but you're not doing a very good job of it.  
Kai bit the side of his cheek and continued to stare at Tyson. Tyson smiled at him and reached out to take his other hand.  
"Kai, why do you think I was so upset when I thought you'd tried to hurt me? If I didn't really care about you, then it shouldn't have really bothered or surprised me that you were just being mean again right? But it did. I was really hurt. Why?"  
Kai shook his head, eyes not leaving Tyson's. Tyson smiled at him.  
"Because I do care about you Kai." He whispered softly. He then scooted closer to his captain.  
"In fact, it's a bit more than care actually." Tyson bit his cheek and moved in a little to Kai's face.  
"I love you Kai." He whispered. "Have for years...."  
Kai's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Was this a joke? Was this Tyson's payback for such a horrible night? Was Tyson just saying this to build his hopes up, only to tear them down later? He wasn't that cruel was he? Tyson wouldn't do that  
would he?  
Soon Kai's thoughts were silenced and all his questions answers by Tyson's next movement.

Tyson laced his fingers with Kai's and leaned in, brushing his lips to Kai's ever so delicately. It was a whisper of a Kiss, but Kai thought his heart would explode nonetheless. His eyes were wide as saucers and his entire body was frozen in place, unable to respond to the loving touch.  
Soon Tyson pulled away and Kai's mouth dropped open slightly. The younger blunette laughed.  
"Lost something Kai?" He teased playfully. Kai closed his mouth and swallowed again. After opening and closing his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak, he was finally able to utter a few words -- though it wasn't much help.  
"Tyson I-... I-... I lo-"  
Kai stopped and frowned, unable to say what he desperately wanted to. Tyson smiled at him and untangled one of his hands to cup Kai's face.  
"I know." He said softly. "And I can wait to hear it. I already got more tonight then I ever imagined possible. Thank you."  
Tyson moved in again but just as their lips brushed, Kai finally came up with a coherent sentence.  
"No... thank you Tyson."  
Tyson paused for a moment, then smiled again.  
"Your welcome." He whispered. Then he moved in and pressed his lips to Kai's once more.  
This time Kai responded. One hand slipped around Tyson's waist while the other reached up and tangled fingers into his hair. He pressed his lips firmly against Tyson's and the younger boy's eyes slid shut with a happy sigh.  
Kai's heart did back-flips. His eyes slid shut too and he couldn't hold back a smile -- one Tyson was very grateful to feel against his lips.  
So maybe Kai wasn't a chef, but he was sure as hell going to make a good lover.


End file.
